Can we return? (Mello x Oc)
by ChibiAurora
Summary: Alice was nothing more than a thief, a good one, some might argue an amazing one, but still that didn't change the fact that she was a thief. And as a thief, she had already planned her next heist, her target? It was the powerful mafia and she would have succeeded on her mission, had it not been for a certain blond haired boy that got in her way. What was his problem anyways?


Note: I wrote this a while back but, never posted it up here. It's just the meeting of my Oc and Mello. I may actually write out their story one day, but for now I have a lot of other things I'm working on lolz. I should also mention that the time line in all this is more than likely all messed up, but you know what...I don't care xD

Disclaimer: I do not own Deathnote or anything related to it! If I did L and Mello would have never died T_T

The weight of her chest had never been so heavy before, it was near impossible to breath and she was amazed that she was even still on her feet. She supposed the only reason she was still standing was because, they were behind her, pushing her to her limits...if they caught her it would be the end of life as she knew it.

If Alice could tell you one thing it was, never steal from the mafia and think you were safe.

It had been about a week ago when she was tipped about a meeting between the head honchos themselves and some weapons dealers. Weapons and money? How could a little thief like herself turn down such a opportunity? It had been a simple job, get in, grab what you could and get out. She had slipped up though, that stupid blond piece of crap, if only he hadn't been there! She had been making her grand escape, the fools wouldn't even know how much was missing until she was long gone. The exit was only a turn ahead, but almost at the same time she was making the turn a blond male rounded it as well, muttering something about someone annoying him and not being able to kill him. She had spun on her heel narrowly avoiding colliding with the male, but the damage was already done...she knew for a fact that he had already saw her face and all.

"Hey! Watch where-" she heard the man call out after her, but it seemed then that it clicked for him...she wasn't a face he had seen (and boy would he have remembered if he saw that little face) and she defiantly wasn't someone who should have those guns. Those guns had belonged to or were going to belong to the mafia, he took off in hot pursuit behind her. 'Damn it...' was the only thought running through Alice's head, she regretted ever leaving the ventilation shaft, but with the heavy equipment she found herself carrying she had no choice but, to take to using the hallways. "You sure you can catch me in that tight ass leather lover boy?" she called out back to him laughing a bit despite the fact that her life was currently on the line. "You'd be surprised" he yelled back toward her, blue eyes watching as she swung open the door to the exit...two guards had been stationed there, they would stop her, but he chased none the less.

Alice quickly escaped, running passed the guards she had knocked out before entering the building to begin with. When the man pursuing her finally made it out he was quite shocked the guards were down, had that one little girl taken them both on herself? He didn't have time to wonder on that though, he had to catch her. "Damn you..." Alice said under her breath, her chest was tight and the extra weight of the heavy guns weren't helping her at all. She quickly started removing them, dropping them as she ran instead of using them to fire at the man pursing her, said man also noticed this. She could have easily turned those guns on him, so, why hadn't she? He wished she had at least then she would have slowed down and no one beat him in a gunfight. The blond male soon took notice to the fact that the woman he was chasing was gaining speed, so he did the same and boy was the panicked look she threw over her shoulder back to him one of cutest things he had seen. He silently cursed himself though for even thinking of such a thing at this time.

She couldn't keep this up for much longer, her legs ached and her lungs felt like they were going to burst...this was the first time she had ever been caught like this. She felt her pace slowing and for the first time, someone caught her. She felt the man grab hold a bit roughly to her wrist and yank her back, she swore he almost pulled her arm right out of her socket. She was soon slammed against the alley wall, the man wasting no time in restraining both her wrists in one hand and holding tight.

She struggled against him, but it didn't seem to have any effect, if anything it only seemed to piss him off more and she was soon starring at a nice little gun pressed into her abdomen. "Who are you?" he asked blue eyes narrowing dangerously at the small female who had somehow managed to pull off what should have been an impossible heist. He should know since it was he who had head the whole exchange. "Kill me" was her quick response and he was taken back, this girl was asking for him to kill her. He couldn't find any fear in her eyes, just the determination to die. "Why?" he found himself asking, he had to know, it wasn't every day someone was so willing to give up their life, this was the time where she should have been begging him to let her go. "Because I knew of the repercussions if I was caught and I'd rather be dead than go through anything you sick asses can come up with" she spat out, anger clear in her voice, but still her voice didn't shake…she really wanted him to kill her. In a normal situation, he probably would have easily killed her with no regret, it wasn't as if he had never killed a woman before. There was something different about her though…it made him waiver, it called to his more gentle side. "Why didn't you shoot me?" he questioned watching as she turned her heated glare at some random garbage in the alley. "I don't know" she said, her cheeks tinted a light pink color and she questioned why.

She soon felt her wrists go free and the gun withdrew from her stomach. She quickly turned a surprised gaze toward the blond male, his face contorted in a way that she could tell he was having an inner struggle with letting her go. "Hurry up before I change my mind" he snapped at her, he couldn't kill her and he damn well wouldn't watch her become some whore to the men around him, he got the guns back…that's all that mattered. He was quickly brought back from his thoughts though when he felt a warm hand press against the side of his face, the scarred side to be exact, did it not bother her? "What's your name?" he heard her question, blue eyes watched her, curious about what she would do next. "Mihael Keehl" he said finding himself giving her his real name and not his usual alias. "Alice Whitmore" she responded quickly before moving her hand from his face and taking off down the alley, she headed for the crowded streets of the city.

In a few more minutes, Mihael soon found himself in the presence of his "companions". "So Mello, where's the thief, better yet, where's the money?" he was asked, the blond man was left to explain how she got away, but he was seething on the inside…Alice had pulled quite a fast one on him. He had believed she only stole the weapons, he had no clue she had hit both locations. 'Clever girl' he thought to himself, it was just too bad that she hadn't been clever enough to leave the city, which is why he found himself once more in pursuit of the little red head this time with other men. There was no way he was going to be able to save her this time…or could he? Mello was quickly pulled from his thoughts though when he hear d a shot fire beside him and he almost lost it when the shot hit its target.  
Alice heard the shot, but she had no time to react to it, she could only hope that the shot missed, which it didn't. A burning pain shot through her body starting at her shoulder, her hand quickly reached up and held the wound. It wasn't long before she felt herself stumbling forward.

She really just wanted to die now, not only had she been caught again, but had managed to get herself shot in the shoulder. She felt a hand grab a fistful of her hair before pulling her to her feet, her toes barely touching the ground. "Man what a cute little thing and that stash she had back at her house. She's the girl those cops have been searching for years now" she heard the man say, the voice was unknown, but he was obviously somewhat impressed by her. She opened her eyes slowly just in time to see the man looking over her small form with something she easily recognized as lust. 'Ew' she found herself silently thinking before turning her gaze to the other men, one she didn't recognize, but the other…she locked into a starring contest with him. Her eyes were wide in shock, she hadn't expected to see him again in her life. Her eyes slowly took on a pleading look, no words were needed Mello could easily tell she was pleading with him to kill her again. "Hey Mello, how much you think she-" the man started but, quickly stopped when he found his companion glaring toward him, blue eyes hardened into a cold stare that made the hairs on the back of his neck stand. Mello shot a hand toward the man, grabbing hold of his wrist and tightening until the man released Alice who fell ungracefully on her bottom. Alice quickly turned her gaze upward just in time to watch Mello twist the man around with ease, listening to the man shout in a bit of pain before Mello released him. "How many times do I have to tell you idiots to not touch my things?" Mello barked out, his words promising and underlying threat that he had every intention of brutally murdering them if they touched what he called 'his'. Both men quickly nodded before apologizing quickly understanding that Mello had every intention of keeping the girl for himself. They of course held in there laughter, the blond having never shown interest in a female before, of course a bit of them also felt sorry for the girl…to get stuck with Mello, what kind of abuse would she have to endure?

Alice watched as the men left speaking of going through her things and figuring out how much profit was in all her valuables. Alice had to hold back a growl of disgust at the thought of those pigs touching her things, but the thought was quickly knocked down when she noticed Mello kneeling in front of her, his eyes starring rather intently at the hole in her shoulder. They both knew that they would have to get that checked. "I'm not having sex with you" he heard her say rather bluntly, his face stained a light pink before he glared at her. "Feh, why would anyone want to have sex with you" he said watching as her own eyes mirrored his glare. She leaned forward a bit, her lips only about an inch away from his ear. "Well, you're the one blushing" she whispered before she gently blew into his ear laughing a bit as he jerked away and stood quickly, turning from her to hide his darkening cheeks. "I guess you don't need my help then after all" he said, but Alice easily picked up on the bit of playfulness in his voice. She slowly stood her free hand holding her wound as she walked quickly to catch up with Mello. Mello smiled a bit for the first time in a while as she caught up to him. She found herself smiling too despite her wounds, hardly aware of what was held in store for herself and new companion.


End file.
